<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizations by soft_cryptid_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373179">Realizations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy'>soft_cryptid_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Relationships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Relationship Issues, i just dont like how she acts in the game towards geralt if u dont romance her, this is not a yennefer hate fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt of Rivia is usually slow to come to realizations. It may take him years or decades to realize when he was wrong about something or what someone else meant in a conversation. </p><p>That changes after a night spent drinking and talking with Lambert and Eskel.</p><p>(set during the Ugly Baby quest)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Relationships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Witcher fic! I was playing the game earlier today and was going through the Ugly baby quest when this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I haven't been romancing Yennefer or Triss in-game so both are rather frosty to Geralt. So here's Geralt ending their relationship for good after realizing Yennefer isn't who he loves anymore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realizations come slow for witchers. Repressed emotions and focusing on the next monster hunt took up most of the space in Geralt’s mind. Some things, of course, speed this process up. A heart to heart with a colleague or even drinks with fellow witchers can help get the mind working on a once hidden issue.</p><p>Waking up on the cold cobblestone of Kaer Morhen after drinking with Eskel and Lambert pushed a thought to the front of Geralt’s mind. </p><p>He and Yennefer needed to be over. For good. She had never, would never, forgive him for the year spent with Triss. Even if he apologized. Her snippy remarks regarding him and his work had gotten colder. She no longer listened. </p><p>Geralt held his head in his hands as the memory of what happened on Skellige flooded his mind. The way she pushed magic into that corpse and made it speak… It wasn’t right. It was dark magic not to be used by anyone. And she used it without a second thought. </p><p>Geralt stood and dressed himself as the three witchers and Yennefer spoke of what would happen with Uma. He came over, barely listening to Vesemir’s comment about him reeking of booze. He glanced at Yennefer whose expression was icy cold. </p><p>The next few hours were frigid. Worse than the cold of the Wild Hunt. Geralt kept his gaze focused on Uma. If it really was Ciri, he needed to stick close and stay awake. He couldn’t wander off like Lambert or pass out like Eskel. The soft snores of the latter witcher sounded the same as when he was a child. Geralt smiled slightly as the memories of them falling asleep nestled together floated through his mind.</p><p>“Something you find amusing?” Yennefer’s voice cut through the happy moments like his blade through a kikimore. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Focus.” Geralt’s smile turned into a frown as he looked at Yennefer. </p><p>“I can keep him alive while also talking to you. What was it? A particularly fun romp with Triss?” </p><p>“Step off it, Yen.” Geralt growled out. He stood up and crossed his arms. “You should be angry at her.” </p><p>“I am, Geralt. But I can also be angry at you.” Yennefer snapped back. Her fingers curled tightly. “You fucked my friend Geralt!” </p><p>“I didn’t know who I was, who you were! Triss was there and she made her move.” Geralt snapped back at her. “When I remembered you I broke it off.”</p><p>“After a year of screwing around with her.” </p><p>“What do you want me to do Yen? Travel back in time to stop myself? Last I, or anyone, checked- time travel is impossible.” Geralt walked closer. Standing on the other side of the table. </p><p>Yennefer kept quiet, focusing on the body of Uma. Geralt sighed. </p><p>“Yen-“ </p><p>“What is it Geralt?” </p><p>“It’s done. We’re done.” </p><p>“What?!” Yennefer stared at him and her eyes narrowed. </p><p>“I’m done. With both of you.” Geralt stated. “It’s over Yennefer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>